freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 207
Unknown World II is the two-hundred and seventh chapter of the Freezing manga series, the fifth And final chapter of Volume 30. It is also the sixth chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. Synopsis Kazuya learns a hard lesson while Satellizer searches for her love. Gengo remains hopeful while Radox prepares to strike. Summary Believing her to be Satellizer L. Bridget, Kazuya embraces Louis' sister passionately. Caught off guard, Satellizer Alexander Eluka reacts and subdues Kazuya. Louis Eluka chides her sister for being so forceful on a male, but is rebuffed and scolded for bringing a male into their home. Louis defends herself that she couldn't just leave him to wander aimlessly and hoped Satellizer could help as she has experience with men. She warns Louis of the dangers of their situation and orders the guards to take Kazuya to the Holy Capital at once. In the original dimension, Satellizer is struck by a feeling of worry and decides to search for Kazuya. She questions Rana, Ingrid, Elizabeth, and Arnett on his location but learns nothing. She decides to confront Gengo over the matter, but is stopped from seeing him by Su-Na . Just as a brawl is about to break out, Yu-Mi and Satellizer's friends arrive to diffuse the situation. Hearing the commotion, Gengo exits his lab and agrees to speak to Satellizer. Gengo takes Satellizer to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and expains to her Operation Exit Revenant. He requests that Satellizer trust in him and promises that Kazuya will return. He attempts to explain the inner workings of his experiment, but Satellizer passes out from shock. As Su-Na and Scarlett rush forth to help, Gengo silently admits to having to trust Maria and asks her protect the hope of the children. At the Grand Canyon, Radox receives intel from Atsuko that the Legendary Pandora are out of commission. He maliciously decides that it is time to settle things with Gengo once and for all. Back in the alternate dimension, Satellizer Alexander and Louis enjoy a bath together. Satellizer explains the danger of harboring a man and warns that they must take the proper steps in order to avoid punishment. Louis thanks her for the help, but then begins to question her about men. Uncomfortable, Satellizer admits that men possess a power that even a Rounder can't stand up to. Louis mentions the power that Kazuya used on her, leading Satellize to warn her to stay away from men. Louis returns to her room and observes a sleeping Kazuya. She notes the trouble he has caused and prepares to sleep. Kazuya suddenly awakens and begins to panic at his situation, much to the confusion of Louis. At breakfast the next morning, Satellizer is reprimanded by her mother and the head of the family, Noelle Alexander Eluka. She harshly reminds Satellizer that their family could be destroyed if word got out they had a man in their home. Olivia Alexander Eluka joins and is scolded as well for being late. Louis finally arrives and begins to greet her family. Noelle questions where Kazuya is and then orders Louis to accompany them to a festival being held in the Holy Capital that day. Event Notes *Kazuya Aoi is held captive in Alexander Castle. *Satellizer Alexander Eluka and Louis agree to work together to handle Kazuya's situation. *Satellizer learns that Kazuya is missing from Gengo. *Radox learns that Gengo is vulnerable from Atsuko and decides to attack. *The rest of the Eluka family is introduced. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters